


Photogenic

by silvanable



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, i'm yeeting canon thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvanable/pseuds/silvanable
Summary: From where you stood, he was set against the cloudless sky and bright, renewing green plant-life of the spring. A gentle breeze seemed to hair his pale blue locks and small dandelion seeds danced around him. His black sweater and jeans contrasted with the brightness around him. His expression seemed calm to you almost and he held the camera in his hands just so perfectly… He was a masterpiece of perfection and beauty to your eyes.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader, v | kim jihyun x reader
Kudos: 35





	Photogenic

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of an old one-shot from back in the day ( 2016 to be exact ) loooooong before V’s route was ever even considered.

It was a beautiful and pleasant day. It had served you the perfect opportunity to take a long hike and indulge yourself in your favorite pastime. Photography.

By now the day had passed and was winding down to its end. You still were having your fun. You had found a particularly nice spot where you had the perfect view of the horizon. More specifically, you had the best position to get that one perfect photo of the sunset, even if you had to sit here until dusk to get it.

Luckily for you, you did not wait long for your perfect masterpiece.

The sky was darkening in its beautiful palette of oranges, pinks, and reds. The fading sunlight shone through the autumn trees and glowed through them like a halo. Below was the expanse down the trails into the woods and rolling hills, blanketed in soft shadows. It looked like a mystical, foreign land out of a fairytale.

It was exactly what you had waited for.

You lifted the camera up, leveling it with your eyes as you stared through the lens. Your index finger found its familiar resting place atop the button. The smallest amount of pressure on the button was awarded by a familiar click of a shutter and a brief pass of darkness in front of your eye.

You repeated the action several times, just for precautions. While one photo might suffice, you preferred to be prepared with a selection to pick your prize from.

After you were done, you lowered the camera from your face. Your fingers nimbly found their way to the buttons beside the screen to review your reward of patience.

A smile pulled at the corner of your lips as you reviewed the captures of the day on your camera. You did well if you did say so yourself and had plenty more to add to your collection, specifically the one for this particular trail.

You turned on your heel, aimlessly wandering back down the familiar trail to get back to your car before dark. While you practically knew these hiking paths like the back of your hand, you were not willing to risk stumbling in the dark and tripping onto your camera. This elegant piece of machinery was your most prized possession and arguably tied to your soul. If anything were to happen to it, you would most certainly cry. It could be replaced but still would feel like losing your first love.

Your eyes glued to the camera in your hands, your feet led you without visual guidance, and straight into a solid force.

A squeak, yes, an unmistakable squeak left your lips as your body tumbled back. Your hands clenched tightly around the camera in your grasp and you squeezed your eyes shut.

The only thing running through your mind was, Oh, how the universe had a cruel sense of humor.

You landed with a thud into the beaten dirt. A soft groan leaving your throat at the unpleasant throb of your rear from landing so hard. There was one good thing, though.

You opened your eyes to see the camera still safely in your hands, unharmed. A sigh of relief left you as your body relaxed.

Next was the matter of what you had walked into.

Your eyes rose up, only to find it was not what you had walked into but who.

 **“I am so sorry,”** You blurted out quickly upon seeing a blue-haired individual in front of you.

 **“No, it’s alright. It was my accident.”** He murmured gently in response. A pale hand extended down towards you.

You wasted no time in accepting the offer. Your hand clasped around his and with a little effort from you both, you found yourself back on your feet again.

The momentary stun you suffered from seemed to melt away from you, now that you were closer to this man. You did not mean to stare, but there was something ethereal about him. His hair was a light blue, like a summer sky on a clear day. His skin was ghostly, not in a way that showed illness, but glowed with youthfulness and livelihood. His eyes, though, were what drew you in, clearer than a freshwater spring or a lake frozen in winter but guarded and mysterious as they met your gaze.

You believed the eyes were the windows to someone’s soul. His eyes, however, were guarded and any secrets sealed away. It only intrigued you more. You found yourself wanting to know this stranger and why his eyes allured you so. You wanted to know that unheard story deep in his heart.

 **“Are you alright?”** His gentle tone broke you from your trace.

 **“O-oh?”** The stutter left you before you realized it. You were staring. How rude could you be? **“Yes… I’m sorry, though. I didn’t mean to walk into you. I guess I wasn’t paying attention, too busy staring at my camera,”** You wiggled the object in question in your hands, **“And you would think I would be paying more attention because of it.** ” A nervous chuckle escaped you.

 **“You enjoy photography?”** He asked.

You nodded shortly in response. **“Yes! I mean, I dabble. It’s something I enjoy doing a lot but it is really just a hobby right now.”** Your words grew to a soft murmur at the end.

You loved what you did but wished you could do more. It was not exactly easy for you though. There were some issues with confidence and the opportunities that you seemed to need to wildly chase. If you had the chance to do this as a profession, as your living, you most certainly would jump at the chance.

 **“Is that so? I’m sort of a professional, but it’s really just a passion of mine.”** He said, **“I could give you a few tips if you are interested.”**

Your eyes lifted to his again, a smile stretched over your lips. **“That would be great, it means a lot to learn from someone else who has the same passion.”** You drew the camera close to your person. **“And I’m absolutely forgetting my manners,”** You said, introducing yourself as you held out your hand to him.

He hesitated for a moment before taking your hand, **“My friends call me V.”** A gentle smile graced his lips.

Your heart seemed to betray you at that moment with a harder than usual beat. And since when did the cool autumn air feel so warm? That might be the blush that crept over your face.

 **“Well, V,”** You cleared your throat to try and get your bearings, **“Can I treat you to dinner?”** You asked, **“As pre-payment for helping me out, you know?”** You added quickly, **“That is if you aren’t busy.”** You had to fight the urge to awkwardly squirm in place.

You suddenly felt like a schoolgirl. How embarrassing this was. More concerning was the fact you had so quickly asked him out. Apparently your heart had forcibly taken the wheel and your mind was tied up and thrown to the back of the bus.

 **“I’m free tomorrow night,”** The soft chuckle that left V’s lips was a sweet sound to your years. **“Let me give you my number. We can discuss the details later.”**

_Much time has passed since then…_

There was a gentle laugh in the air that traveled through the park. It had fallen from your lips as you twirled in place. One of your hands folded over your decorative hat to prevent it from blowing off as you moved. Your white spring attire flowed in the breeze with you.

Much quieter than your laughter, there were several familiar clicks, the sound of a shutter closing. Behind the camera was a familiar blue-haired man, wearing a smile that was contagious to you.

Your laughter continued as you turned to the camera, making childish faces or striking elegant poses.

For quite some time you two had spent time together. Ever since the two of you met, you had grown ever closer. You often made brunch or the occasional dinner plan. Sometimes it was a professional matter that involved photography and others were for leisure as the two of you would go out on strolls or to the movies.

You know that you had grown attached to V. You admired him maybe a bit too much and often found yourself lost in thought with him on your mind. You tried to deny that the connection was anything more than friends, but your heart since the very first day liked to remind you that you were absolutely smitten. You were in denial, actively in a way, despite the thrum of your heart.

The feeling was foreign but warm and welcoming, just like the smile you were being given from V. The more you thought about it, the more you felt as if you had fallen. You had not fallen into some darkness but a place of warmth and brightness. The feeling was foreign but warm and welcoming, just like the smile you were being given from V.

The sweet smile you received only served to make your heart swell more. It was a collision of feelings that made you feel so many things you doubted you could untangle them without being overwhelmed first, both good and bad.

While you adored V, there was also still so much you did not know about him. He was still a mystery, one you had yet to find the hidden story about. You learned about him but he was so reserved and what you found out only served to create an even bigger mystery.

It all had something to do with those shaded glasses that covered his eyes and the red striped cane he had begun to carry with him more frequently.

 **“Don’t you have enough already?”** You called out teasingly to V.

He shook his head, that grin ever-present. **“I need a few more.”**

You shook your head in response, **“Alright, you have enough! It’s my turn and I want to see!”** You rushed over to him, reaching out to take the camera from his hands.

He rose his arms over his head, the camera just out of your reach.

 **“That’s not fair, V! I can’t reach!”** You protested.

 **“That’s the point,”** He laughed.

Even stretched up on the tips of your toes he was able to keep the camera just from your fingertips. You were relentless, though, and would not give up the fight as you puffed and tried to stretch further.

You came to the conclusion during your stretching and huffing that there was no way you could reach the camera. So you had to find another way to get what you wanted.

There was a list running through your mind and allowed you to contemplate all your options quickly. There was nothing that seemed quite right.

You looked up towards the man and an idea popped into your mind. Without thinking, you took action.

 **“I will take these then!”** You said and took several steps back to create distance between you both.

Your lips twisted into a defiant pout as your eyes flickered down to the stolen item in your hands. Your fingers delicately curled around thick, black sunglasses.

Your mind registered what you held and what you had just done.

Panic surged up through you faster than your body could comprehend the emotion. Your expression contorted with regret and your eyes reflected your internal panic.

 **“I‒”** The words got stuck in your throat as you tried to force them out. 

You knew very little behind the injury that had cost V his eyesight. He was going blind, a slow process that would take his vision from him. It happened long before you met him or you had assumed so at least, as you learned about it sometime after meeting him. Though one thing you knew very plainly was how insecure he was about the loss of his eyes. It was a very sensitive topic that he often avoided and respected his wishes not to push for answers.

 **“I’m so sorry, V‒”** Your voice left you broken and shaken.

You wanted to say more but found you swallowed your own voice again as your eyes met with the man just out of arm's reach from you.

V looked stunned. As if he was still processing what had happened.

Your eyes met his expectantly, waiting for the worst.

Even in your fright, though, you found yourself admiring his eyes. It had been such a long time since you had seen them as he wore the glasses more frequently as time carried on. You had missed them, their pale, clear color, and the look of fondness they held in them for you when he looked at you.

From where you stood, he was set against the cloudless sky and bright, renewing green plant-life of the spring. A gentle breeze seemed to hair his pale blue locks and small dandelion seeds danced around him. His black sweater and jeans contrasted with the brightness around him. His expression seemed calm to you almost and he held the camera in his hands just so perfectly… He was a masterpiece of perfection and beauty to your eyes.

Something overtook you in that moment as you scurried towards where you had dropped your bag. You wear almost spastic as you searched for your own camera and rushed back to where you had been standing a moment before. Then proceeded to throw yourself to the ground for the perfect photo.

V’s eyes had followed you the entire way. A small smile began to pull at the corner of his mouth. You had not even noticed that he had broken from his trance only to be enthralled by you.

There was a familiar click of camera shutters again. You were absolutely dismissive of everything around you as you fiddled with the camera.

V’s smile only grew.

It was adorable to watch as you so intently focused, barely aware he was watching you as you took pictures of him.

It was a childish and rash decision of yours, but you would never forgive yourself for letting that masterpiece of _him_ go in the moment. The beauty that had unfolded before you was not something you could easily pass up, not when you could cherish the look in his eyes and that smile forever with a photograph.

Your finger stopped short of fully applying pressure to the camera’s button. You finally realized that his stare was not distant but fixed on your through the lens of your camera. Your finger came down against the button, the shutter sound louder in your ears than it was a moment before.

You were rooted in the shot you had crouched in, camera grasped in your hand, and V’s glasses hooked in your fingers. You dared not lower the camera and further embarrass yourself.

 **“Am I that photogenic to you?”** V asked, a sweet curiosity in his voice. He was in front of you in just a few steps, staring down at you.

Reality hit you and reality hit hard.

A shameful sound left your lips, one you dared not to call a squeak despite it being exactly that, as he leaned down into your face.

He wore a coy expression and you found yourself mesmerized by clarity in those icy orbs of his. There was no coldness despite the pale color of his eyes, instead, there was a warmth and love you hoped you were not mistaken for in them.

Your intent gaze, searching so deep inside of his own glassy one, had taken him back. Everything reflected in your eyes, the admiration, and the fixation as if you had found something strange, new, and deeply terrifying.

 **“Gorgeous…”** The word left your lips in awe and caressed his own lips with your warm breath.

You were too much for him. The look on your face is far too pure with admiration and the soft sound of your voice all too much for him to take. You were captivated, the dazed look on your face said enough that you were mesmerized by his beauty, and that alone made his heart swell. He had never seen a look so honest, so clear, and so full of love than the one you gave him.

It was in that moment, with each gentle beat of your heart in your chest, those words you refused to admit were clear to you in your mind. You had fallen for him, for his kindness and compassion, and for his beauty without and within.

You believed deep down, at this moment, you saw who he was. There were no barriers, no resistance, nothing clouding his soul to you. You could see a man, who was so full of love and passion but suffered. The pain and sorrow swam in his eyes but mingled with it you could see curiosity, love, and selflessness hidden deep inside. You could see the understanding and trust, but it was held back by fear and loss that threatened to bloom and consume him, so he hid with the intent to do good in the favor of another’s well being.

There was no saying how true anything you saw was but you believed it all to be as it was given to you. You believed in that moment V had opened up and revealed himself to you. One thing you knew, was that he was genuine, and the soft, loving look he gave you was not something you dreamed up. It was real.

 **“V…”** His name left your lips like a whispered prayer.

He replied quietly with your own name as if that was all that was keeping him from unraveling at that very moment.

A smile graced your lips. A sort of trance fell over you both as a daze seemed to overtake you both. Time seemed to slow down as you stared at one another, waiting with bated breath for the other to dare and break the strange but welcoming atmosphere around you.

His hands came to wrap gently around your hands. Your heart quickened and pounded violently against your chest. You were frozen as his fingers softly caressed your cheek as he cupped your chin.

His lips brushed against your lips, so close but as if chasm was still between you. You tried to force yourself to speak, to break away from your thoughts and shatter this illusion your mind gave you before you were too deeply invested.

No sound left your lips, though, instead your mouth was covered by V’s own. The gentle sensation against your lips surprised you, almost as if you were dreaming. Your daring prince, however, intended to break that spell from you with this very kiss. It woke you from the trance you believed yourself to be trapped in, taking the fire in your heart from a lump of smoldering coal to a raging flame.

You threw your arms around his shoulders in response to pull him closer. The two of you tumbled back into the grass but the kiss was not broken.

His lips moved slowly against your own, soft and passionate, conveying all the affections he had held for you and you returned all of those you had tried to ignore. With this kiss alone, you felt as if you could melt into him, and you wished that this moment would never end.

Sadly your lungs demanded air and you two had to part. Emerging from the oceans of your affections with a deep inhale.

V’s breath was as uneven as your own as the two of you sat there in silence, gazing at each other, and listening to the sound of each breath you took. His forehead came to rest gently against your own, another contagious smile on his lips that infected your own. Neither of you spoke, just held each other close as you lied there in the midst of the park.

 **“Did you drop the camera?”** A sudden panic hit you with the realization and you tried to sit up.

V held you in place, the smile still present on his lips. **“No, I put it down before you dragged me to the ground.”**

**“I did not‒”**

**“Did you drop my glasses?”** He cut you off.

Your panic shifted as you wiggled your fingers. His glasses tapped gently against his shoulder, still safely hooked in your fingers.

 **“Nope,”** You let out a breath of relief, **“I would never dare,”** You added quickly, trying to hide your momentary panic of possibly ruining his glasses in your forgetfulness.

 **“Though…”** Your voice was quiet as you trailed off, a sudden seriousness in your tone.

V rose a brow at you, his eyes still fixed on your face, taking in your concerned features as whatever thought ate away at you. **“What is it?”**

 **“I was just… just wondering if there was something we could do for your eyes…”** Your fingers gently trailed over the corner of his eye. **“I don’t know if you looked into it, but it’s a shame to lose this part of you.”**

 **“I never really bothered me,”** His tone was forlorn, **“I came to terms with losing my sight until I met you.”** He placed a soft kiss on your forehead and murmured your name, **“I don’t think I can bear not to see your smile light up my every day now though.”**

A gentle smile found its way onto your lips. Your eyes closed to relish in the sweet kiss as you tried to imprint the feeling in your mind forever.

 **“I love you,”** You said softly.

 **“I love you too,”** V whispered back.

You leaned up, pressing your lips gingerly against his own in another kiss.


End file.
